Annabel Lee
by ladymonahan
Summary: Once upon a time in a kingdom by the sea; All envied the perfect love of Annabel Lee and James Nicholls.


It was many and many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea;

That a maiden lived, to whom you may know -

By the name of Annabel Lee.

This maiden, she lived with no other thought

Than to love,

And be loved,

By me.

The woman smiled lightly at him, though she narrowed her eyes as if sarcastically playful. Giggling softly, she pulled away gracefully from her lover's arms, escaping his embrace until he caught her by the hand as she was racing up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're off to?" He mused, raising an eyebrow. This man's voice was beautiful, holding a thick and perfect English accent - laced with a natural sense of polite gentleness. There was something about it that was soothing and screaming gentleman.

Annabel didn't make a noise. She smirked, easing in a little as if ready to again embrace him before she yanked away from his hand and raced up the stairs - feet rushing and taking her as fast as she could possibly go in her click, click, clicking high heeled shoes. He laughed aloud from behind her, and she felt his footsteps upon the building as he gained upon her; Long legs taking the stairway several at one time, dress shoes thumping and tapping against the white staircase.

She grinned, laughing softly and feeling her dark curls bouncing and whirling around behind her as she darted her way girlishly up the staircase. Her white gloved hands out lightly at her sides, a grin curling her full lips over her white teeth before she reached the top of the staircase, caught in the arms of her lover. Squealing lightly, she laughed as she was yanked into his arms - laughing in sync with him.

Ehhehehehe

"You're fast," He whispered breathlessly, smirking and taking the woman lightly into his arms.

"Maybe so," She mused quietly, "But you also cheat.. One has to be fast," she said, looking up at him and narrowing her blue eyes slightly.

He erupted in gentle laughter, grinning and shaking his head.

"I cheat?!" He inquired, voice sounding rather shocked.

"You do indeed cheat, Jamie, and you know it."

"How, if I may - if you may be so kind - do I cheat?"

"You take the stairs like three at a time! You're legs are so long," She said, though leaning into his arms lightly and leaning up for a soft kiss of the lips.

After their lips pulled away from each other, he smiled a little down at her. For a moment, there was complete bliss between them - as if none of their issues ever really existed. The troubles with their families and friends not approving of their love, the disapproval of her father to their marriage; Hell, even their belief that even the very angels themselves were jealous of their love; Disappeared. Total bliss, total easiness.

His mind wandered as he gazed down into her blue eyes - his own ocean blue hues holding upon her's lovingly as he held his arms around her waist. They had to get away.. To somewhere where they didn't have to worry about angry telephone calls, nor angry snubbing by their closest friends or family.

A place where they could have each other in peace; Away from the jealousy, from the envy and anger and rudeness because of how immensely and perfectly they loved. The couple that never fought, nor never felt jealous of one another or the other's situations. They were perfect lovers, close friends; Physically and mentally beautiful; and both confessed their feelings unlike any other couple could ever dream to. They cried on each other's shoulders and laughed together - lovers that were whole.

No one understood their relationship. How they clicked so instantly, how they loved so purely. Never would they set their blue eyes upon another. Monogamously perfect; Romantic, sympathetic, yet truthful and blunt when need be

James looked down upon Annabel Lee with the smallest smirk plastered upon his lips, deep ocean-blue eyes focused lovingly upon her's as he held his arms around her waist; Keeping her close to his tall, thin form.

"My love..," He began, "My darling girl, my Annabel Lee; Let's get away together.. Just you and I, no one else."

The woman looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling as a smile slowly eased it's way onto her lips. Pressing her form closer to his, she nodded a little. "I'd love to go away with you, James.." She whispered quietly, grinning as if almost disbelieving as she brought a hand up to his cheek - letting her eyes fall closed as she leaned upward, feeling him lean down slightly to meet her lips half way in a slow yet passionate kiss.

"I love you, Bell..," He said softly against her lips, letting his eyes open until they were resting upon her, half lidded.

"I love you too."

On their trip, to an aged castle in Edinburgh, Scotland - an illness blew from the clouds in the sky. Breathed from the envious mouths of the angels themselves, it chilled the darling Annabel Lee.

She developed a terrible fever and died with her lover lying beside her, fingers entangled together. Their love was stronger than any of those older and wiser, nonetheless, and the man lived on his life by day to speak and socialize with his beloved woman within his dreams at night under the beaming moon.

James would never love another, nor would he ever again find a maiden as fair as his Annabel Lee.


End file.
